Referring to FIG. 1, a posterior, lateral perspective view of a vertebral segment 100 is shown. Vertebral segment 100 has facets 102, 104, 106, and 108. One or more of facets 102, 104, 106, and 108 on one or more vertebrae can become damaged, arthritic or the like. When this happens, a person experiences pain.
Currently, facet damage may be alleviated, in part, by fusing the superior and inferior vertebral bodies together. Fusing the segments together removes some of the pressure on the joint, which reduces the pain. Alternative non fusion technologies also exist, see for example, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/128,960 titled, spinal stabilization, and co-pending patent application Ser. No. 11/128,962 titled, pedicle screw spinal stabilization, both of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set out in full. These devices also attempt to reduce pain by removing some pressure on the facets. However, spinal stabilization is not a satisfactory solution to facet damage.
Some implants exist that attempt to build a bridge or the like over the joint. The bridge would remove, hopefully, all the pressure from the facet, which would remove the pain.
All the above solutions are not particularly satisfactory. Thus, it would be desirous to develop and improved facet replacement device.